The present invention relates generally to a system and method for transferring packages and, more specifically, to a system and method for transferring packages between autonomous drones or unmanned aerial vehicles during flight.
Autonomous drones, also referred to as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) and remotely piloted aircraft (RPA), are expected to be ruled eligible for use by private and corporate entities subject to pending to regulations implemented by various aviation authorities such as, for example, the Federal Aviation Admiration (FAA). Proposed uses for drones include, but are not limited to, city ordinance enforcement, other government functions, package delivery, and image capturing. Therefore, it is envisioned that users could purchase drones to achieve a certain set of needs or tasks such as delivering a payload from a warehouse to a customer.